


Poison

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he couldn't change this dangerous man, then he'd die the sweetest death by his hands and lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

He stood there with his bright grin, all blonde, blue-eyed and American. Arthur's breath caught at his throat as his eyes couldn't leave the shinning man standing at the end of the hall. His heart hammered in his chest and he tightened his grip on his books when those perfectly blue eyes landed on him and seemed to stare right through his soul.  Those eyes that sucked anyone in and made them look back until they saw nothing but blue and Arthur didn't want to fall to such tricks--not yet, not now, not here--but he was doing it and he felt himself gravitating towards the blonde.

"Arthur," he'd said shyly, nervously and his eyes darted around the empty hallway as if to check if anyone else was around.

His nervousness was unexpected in such a well-loved and popular man but Arthur found it endearing and adorable, that Alfred could show him this side, a side which no one else knew and it was an honour that made his chest warm and happy and make butterflies in his stomach flutter crazily.

He swallowed, throat dry and answered in a somewhat hoarse tone, "Yes, Al?"

The golden boy gulped, ran his hands over the back of his jeans before shoving them in his jacket pockets and coughed, "uh, about yesterday..."

His heart lurched up to his throat, breathing became hard as he remembered yesterday at McDonald's and the words they exchanged, the promises. It was surreal and unbelievable, this thing--whatever it was, that Arthur got himself into. The popular guy with the strange guy, sharing secrets and more than just that--who'd have thought? Certainly not Francis, Tonio or Gilbert. And he shouldn't think about them, not now when Alfred was here and he needed to keep him from knowing them.

"...I'm sorry," Alfred confessed, head bent down but Arthur could see how his blue eyes darted around, nervous and scared. "I shouldn't have--"

"It's all right, Al," Arthur interjected, hand held out to grab at a clothed shoulder. He let go of it immediately and Alfred frowned, taking his hand in his.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Artie," he said quietly, staring into green eyes, "you...you're precious to me."

Arthur swallowed, heart hammering he feared Alfred could hear it. He turned his hand, pressing his palm on the other and held the other's hand tightly in his. A smile came to his lips, it was a foreign feeling and gesture but Arthur began doing it when he'd met the American and he couldn't stop it now when the other held him and said those words, genuine, true and warm.

"I don't care," he admitted, voice firm as his grip, "I can die a thousand deaths but the sweetest would be from you."

Alfred smiled and Arthur could forget how cheesy and sappy he sounded when the American would smile like that, just at him and because of him. It was enough to forget and be selfish for such pure and genuine attention. Then he was pulled gently but with purpose against a strong chest until they met and Arthur let out a small contented sigh as Alfred pressed their lips together, kissing slowly and deeply.

Arthur clung onto him, his grip on the other's clothes tight as he let Alfred take control and set the pace, submitting himself to the American. His kisses we're hypnotic and Arthur couldn't get enough of them, it made him selfish and forget--he was pressed against the wall and he remembered, but it was a faint buzz as his head felt cloudy and heavy from the intimacy.

Alfred moaned into the kiss and he responded, arching himself to the other through the buzz at the back of his mind. This was enough, this pure, warm and genuine love was enough to forget about the man in a ditch because Arthur was selfish and proud. He'd change Alfred, he knew he could and kissed back, rutting against the other. Then the past would blur into nothing and he'd have Alfred--

He gasped, feeling warm hands moving down his pants and groping him. The kiss broke and Alfred nipped at his jaw before going to his neck and leaving trails of future bruises in his wake. Arthur sucked in his breath, let himself be lifted off the ground by the American and held on.

If he couldn't change this dangerous man, then he'd die the sweetest death by his hands and lips.


End file.
